


Basketball idiots at the gym

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine acting cute, can you feel my love for kagami's booty, don't skip legs day btw guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay dudes being gay at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball idiots at the gym

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a huge lifting meme tbh
> 
> I guess this is a sequel for "Even basketball idiots go to the library sometimes" ? Probably.

"Oh.. So that's why you almost always let me be on top on saturday."

Yes, that's what Aomine Daiki said out loud at the gym as his boyfriend was about to start doing squats. It was okay, though, because they were alone. Most people don't go to the gym when the streets are covered in snow, but Aomine and Kagami weren't 'most people', and, well, they lived just next to the gym so there was that, too.

His deep and slightly amused voice could be heard from the other side of the gym, where Kagami was standing. The redhead didn't have to think much to understand why his stupid dark-skinned boyfriend suddenly said this. Yes, he did leg day on Friday and, yes, he almost always let Aomine top the next day because even walking was difficult after a day of heavy squats.

"So I guess you train legs on Tuesday ?", the redheaded man asked after rolling his eyes.

Aomine laughed, amused and almost glad that Kagami also noticed these kind of things, "That's right."

They both stopped talking after this, and started doing what people should be doing at the gym: lifting. Aomine was doing bench press and Kagami broke the silence as soon as he was done with his last rep.

"That's stupid though. Leg day should be on Friday so you can rest during the week-end. Nobody wants to walk like a penguin during the week."

The dark-skinned man sat up on the bench to look at him with his usual, arrogant smirk, and Kagami already felt like rolling his eyes again because he knew exactly what he was about to hear.

"First of all, if we both train legs on the same day, how are we supposed to fuck the next day ? Second, why do you care ? You always walk like a penguin during the week because of me anyway."

Kagami scratched the back of his neck, "..It only happened once.. or.. twice..", (they both knew it was more than that), "And who needed my help to take a shower because he couldn't stand up yesterday ?", Kagami exclaimed, happy with himself for coming up with such a good comeback. He knew Aomine couldn't deny it, and he definitely didn't want to let him forget it. The bluenette clicked his tongue and started lifting again and the redhead chuckled before doing the same.

Once Aomine was done, he sat up to grab his water bottle, when something suddenly caught his attention. His boyfriend was doing squats, his strong, broad back facing him, and Aomine immediately forgot why he sat up in the first place; he couldn't look away even if his life depended on it.

He wasn't really impressed by the amount of weight the redhead was lifting, he knew how strong that guy was anyway. No. What caught his attention was something else. Something even more.. Spectacular.

His ass.

Kagami was wearing a tight, white t-shirt that was showing-off his developed, strong chest and shoulders, and his sweat pants were slightly tight around what Aomine was sure was the most fantastic butt on the planet.

Honestly, he never thought anything could compare with boobs but he quickly realised how wrong he was after a few days with the other man. He didn't really mind though, his boyfriend's ass was glorious and nobody, straight or not, could honestly deny it; it was perfectly round and firm, perfect to slap, to bite, to grope. 

Simply perfect.

It was starting to be ridiculous, though.  
He already saw that guy naked, he saw that ass from every angle possible and yet he was almost drooling while he watched his boyfriend slowly lowering himself down in a controlled manner with a strong grip on the barbell, his arms muscles so well defined they could make any average person jealous, and grunting with that rough and perfect voice as he was lifting the weight back up. Why the hell did he decide to wear those sweat pants anyway ? Was he trying to fuck with Aomine's mind ?

Kagami groaned and put back the bar on the rack before turning around, a proud smile on his face, he knew Aomine was staring. "What's wrong ?", he asked with a smug expression.  
The bluenette didn't answer, still staring at him, his lips slightly parted, saliva almost threatening to flow outside of his mouth unintentionally.

The redhead started laughing and crossed his arms, "What, impressed 'cause I can lift that much ? It's not even my max though.".

Aomine rolled his eyes as he stood up, he wanted to tell Kagami how stupid he was but he ended up saying something else without really realizing it, "Kiss me, dumbass."

Well, at least the word 'dumbass' was still there.

The redhead looked at him with a quizzical look, not sure what to think. Was Aomine so proud of him for being strong he wanted to kiss him ? Before he could keep trying to think of what the reason was, Aomine took his shirt off as he started walking towards him,

"We're alone, let's enjoy it."

Kagami stared at him with both brows raised as the other male was getting closer and closer with every step. When Aomine was close enough, he pointed at his own left pectoral muscle, and started flexing it in a fast and rhythmical manner. He looked at his redheaded boyfriend again, who looked so confused his expression was almost hilarious.

He chuckled as he kept moving his chest muscle, "See ? That's how fast my heart beats for ya.", and his heart really did start beating faster as he watched the redhead's confusion turn into a big, honest, _contagious_ smile in less than a second.

Kagami laughed and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist, "Ahh alright, come here", he said and the blue-haired man snickered and wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders.

Once they were close enough, Aomine whispered in his boyfriend's ear, "You know..", he kissed his cheek before continuing,"..they say your testosterone levels increase and your strength improves if a woman sits on your hips when you're doing a bench press. I wonder if it'll work if you sit on me ?"

Kagami, who was smiling and almost purring just a second ago, growled and aggressively pushed the other man away, "Fuck off, Ahomine !"

The bluenette laughed and put his two hands in the air, "Let's try it for the sake of science ?"

Kagami shook his head, "I'm not a woman, you stupid fuck.", he said while Aomine came closer, slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders again to look him in the eyes.

"I know.", he answered softly, almost whispering. His arms slid down on Kagami's back as he brought his lips near his ear, "You're a real man.", he softly pressed his lips on his ear lobe, "..Full of testosterone and uh.. Other manly hormones... Guess I skipped sciences classes too much."

Kagami laughed, "Don't try to stroke my ego when you don't even know what you're talking about."

The bluenette's hands slid down on Kagami's lower back, "I kinda wanna stroke something else right now.."

"Shit. We can't..", the redhead said, softly tracing his boyfriend's back muscles with the fingers of his left hand, and caressing the little scars on his upper back with his right hand without even needing to look at them; he knew Aomine's body by heart and the scars on his body were no exception.

"Don't act like you care whether we can or not after all we did together.", Aomine said. And he had a point. The cinema, the park, the lockers room, even the dressing room at the mall.. Their sex life became even more adventurous and spontaneous than before since the day Kagami initiated outdoors sex a few months ago.

Kagami stayed silent, and Aomine called his name in a childish, whining tone; kissing his neck at the same time, never failing to send shivers down the redhead's spine.

"I swear you're like a cat in heat.", Kagami said, laughing, and Aomine's hands wandered under his shirt as he chuckled and started whining Kagami's name.

"Taigaaa..."

The redhead purred before slowly pushing the other man away. He knew he wasn't good at resisting temptation, and it was even worse when his boyfriend was acting cute like that, so he had to act wisely while he could still think straight.

"I said we can't ! Stop arousing me everywhere we go, Ahomine !"

Aomine crossed his arms, "Don't shit me, you're the one who got me into that kink ! Stop playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get, there are security cameras everywhere in here, you idiot !", he shouted as he pointed at one, "What are you gonna do when they put it on the internet and everyone watches our sex tape once we become pros ?"

"Man.. Don't be so fucking gay.", Aomine said in a bored tone and Kagami looked at him with a raised brow for a solid 10 seconds, during which the bluenette stayed silent, realising the irony of his own words.

"Did you come here to train or to act like a horny bastard anyway ?"

Aomine shrugged, "Both. So even a kiss is too much to ask for ?"

Kagami sighed as he walked towards his boyfriend, "That's literally all we did this morning. You need my mouth on yours 24/7 ?"

Aomine took a step closer to Kagami, smirking, welcoming his redheaded boyfriend with open arms, "Nah.. It's cool if I can have it on my dick sometimes too."

Kagami grabbed Aomine's face almost aggressively, and leaned in closer, the bluenette's eyes were already closed as he did so. A dark hand was holding the back of his head, and another was caressing his back as he slowly pressed his lips against Aomine's. They kept their eyes closed as they caught their breath between kisses, the smell of sweat and iron was in the air, it was so relaxing and lazy Kagami felt like he was about to fall asleep.

Suddenly, before their lips could touch again, they heard a door opening, and the sound of footsteps and voices were getting closer. Aomine kept kissing Kagami's neck as he looked towards the door with his brows furrowed in annoyance and concentration as he tried to guess whether he should stop or continue. Since the voices were getting louder, he kissed Kagami one last time before stepping back, quickly groping his butt at the same time, which made the redhead flinch because of the unexpected touch.

"My testosterone levels increased by 400% just from that.", he said as he walked away.

Kagami looked at him, speechless for a few seconds while people walked into the gym.  
He shook his head and laughed, "You're so fucking gay, Ahomine."

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Aomine would stroke Kagami's ego to get what he wants and I'm pretty sure it'd work 98% of the time tbh.


End file.
